Storm
by woodster93
Summary: Elliot and Olivia caught in a Hurricane with no way to get out, so they find shelter and truths are revealed, as they wait for the storm to pass. Started out as a short one shot and just grew. No case just EO just how I like it.


Elliot charged through the small beach house frantically, ropes hanging from his wrists as blood dripped to the floor from where the rope had been digging into his skin.

"Olivia!" he screamed out but he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him over the howling wind outside that was slamming against the wooden walls. "Liv!"

He knew she had to be here somewhere, the prick that had held them had grinned as he told Elliot there would be no trace of them, when they were washed out to sea. And that all evidence of him being there would be washed away when the hurricane hit. So there was no way he would have taken Olivia, she would have just slowed him down.

"Fuck!" he yelled dropping to the floor as glass exploded across the room. He looked towards the window and saw a chair half, half out the window. He quickly got up and ran into the kitchen his eyes moving quickly around the room.

He saw the door in the corner and ran to it yanking it open. "Olivia!" he yelled down the stairs into the darkness but heard nothing. Without a second thought he ran down the stairs as he hit the last few steps he fell forward into the freezing cold water.

"Fuck!" he cursed pushing himself back up, water dripping from his clothes. He looked through the darkness and saw a door at the other side of the basement. He made his way as quickly as he could through the freezing sea water that was just below his knees.

"Liv!" he yelled again as he got close to the door and pulled at the handle. He was surprised to find it unlocked. "Liv!" he yelled again as he forced the door open against the water.

"Jesus!" he gasped as his eyes fell on Olivia. Her arms were tied above her head to a pipe and she had a gag in her mouth, her head dropped forward. She lifted her head when he called out her name again a look of panic in her eyes as he moved quickly towards her.

"Its okay I got you," he told her as he reached towards her mouth and pulled the gag away. ""You okay?" he asked her as his hands went to the ropes above her head. "Did he hurt you?" he asked looking at the cut above her right eye and the bruise on her cheek.

"N…No," she said and Elliot could feel her body shaking with the cold. He had only been walking around in the water for a few minutes and he was already cold, god knows how she was feeling. "No more than any other prick we have tried to arrest," she said trying to smile. "Just the odd punch and a few kicks now and then."

"Just an average day at the office then," he said as he struggled with the knots on the rope.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, the fucker left hours ago. I heard him talking to the emergency services as they came around evacuating the place. He punched me and knocked me out before leaving, not sure how long I was out for," he huffed before bringing his hands to his mouth and blowing warm air onto his fingers. "I would have been here sooner but the fucker had me tied up as well in a small shed at the side of the house."

Olivia's eyes went to his wrists and the frayed ropes hanging from them.

"Christ El, your bleeding," she said her eyes staying on his wounds from the ropes.

"Yeah, I had to use a nail from the floor board to rub the rope against; I caught my skin a few times."

"We need to get you to a doctor," she told him. "Get them dressed."

Elliot shook his head. "What we need to do, is get out of here and away from the coast. That hurricane is only going to get worse."

Olivia nodded as Elliot continued to struggle with the ropes. "Almost there," he told her. She nodded as she felt his body trembling with the cold and wet. She could feel the water rising up her legs.

"The….. The water is coming in fast," she said and Elliot just nodded.

"Yes!" he yelled out after a few more minutes and Olivia's arms dropped down. He caught her as she fell forward. "You okay?" he asked her and she nodded. "Let's get out of here."

He took her hand and led her through the water that was now up to her waist. They climbed the stairs as quickly as they could and out into the kitchen. Elliot moved quickly to the back door and pulled it open.

The strong wind hit them and almost knocked them off their feet.

"We need to find shelter," he yelled to her. "Somewhere a few floors up and away from the beach if possible."

She nodded but looked scared. The wind was howling and the rain pelted her in the face stinging as it hit. She looked towards the beach and saw the large waves crashing against the shore. Water was flowing past them covering their feet as they struggles against the wind and moved away from the house.

Elliot kept a strong grip on her hand as he led the way along the small road. He had no idea where he was going or where they were. They had been thrown in the back of a van and blind folded on the way to the house, after the perp had first knocked him out taking him by surprise and then Olivia.

They came to a main road and they both looked either direction for a somewhere to go or any emergency vehicles, but the streets were deserted, most likely evacuated hours ago before the hurricane hit. Elliot would have preferred to get inland as much as possible but he knew it was too late for that. The best they could hope for now was to find a sturdy building and sit out the storm.

"That way!" he shouted pointing towards some buildings his could see through the dim light, rain and debris that was flying around them.

They struggled against the wind and rain, getting hit by the odd bit of wood as they made their way towards the building. Neither of them spoke unable to due to gasping for breath as they fought with each step against the rising water.

" _Sunshine State my ass,"_ thought Olivia as she whipped in the face by newspaper.

"There!" yelled Elliot pointing towards a two storey apartment building and dragging her towards it. The windows were all boarded where people had tried to secure their home and belongings.

Elliot pulled at the door finding it locked.

"Stay here," he ordered her as he left loose of her hand and walked into the street struggling to stay up right. Olivia held onto the post next to her as she watched him looking around into the water that flowed down the street. He reached down and pulled a metal bar from under the water. As he walked back towards her she noticed it was from a street sign. Instead of coming to the door he went to the nearest window with a shutter on it and used the bar to prise it open. She carefully joined him as he used the bar to smash the glass.

He took off his jacket and placed it over the ledge to protect them from any sharp edges.

"Come on!" he yelled pulling her towards him and lifting her up towards the broken window. She climbed in as quickly and carefully as she could. She fell onto the floor on the other side with a splash as it was covered in about 2 inches of water; she quickly stood up turning towards the window. She reached out and grabbed Elliot as he scrambled through the window and flopped onto the floor beside her with a splash, gasping for breath.

Olivia looked around and saw they were in some ones living room. All their furniture had been piled up into the centre and covered in a plastic sheet as they tried to protect it as much as possible.

Elliot stood up and took her hand again. "We need to find a place higher and without windows if possible," he told her. "This is only the start of this storm. The wind will get stronger and the water will rise, especially being this close to the coast."

"El we should try and block the window again."

"It won't do any good Liv. Look at this place it is flooding already. The best thing we can do right now is to find somewhere safe and dry."

She looked around before speaking.

"But where is safe El. These people left their homes because it wasn't safe. So just how safe do you think we are going be."

"I promise you," he said as the wind ripped one of the wooden boards from the window making them jump. "I promise you we will be okay."

She nodded and followed him as they walked through the apartment to the front door. He undone all the locks and opened the door.

"We should go up to the next floor," he said as Olivia closed the door and they began walking towards the stairs their feet splashing in the rising water. As they got to the top of the stairs they found a corridor either side of the stairs, with the doors to the apartments. "This is good," he said to her.

She looked at him confused.

"What's so good about it?"

"We will stay out here in the corridor and sit the storm out. It's the most sheltered place we could be. No windows, above ground level, we should be pretty safe here."

It was then Olivia realised it was a lot quieter in the corridor. They could still hear the wind and rain but nothing like before.

"Do you think anyone else is still here?" she asked him and he shrugged.

"Only one way to find out," he said leaving loose of her hand and walking down the corridor.

"This is the police!" he yelled as he banged on the doors. "Is anyone still in the building?"

Olivia joined him as they walked along the corridor trying each door when they got no answer. "They could be in there and scared to come out, I mean they don't know we are really cops," she said as they tried the other corridor.

"Yeah I guess."

Suddenly there was a loud crash in one of the apartments and they both looked at each other.

"Probably a tree through a window," he said and Olivia nodded as she thought about the row of trees outside the block. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"We need to get some dry clothes," she said to him. "And we need some medical stuff so I can treat those wounds on your wrist before they become infected."

Elliot stepped back from the door he was leaning on and put his hands either side to braise himself and raised his leg.

"El….." she said going to stop him. "We can't just break in."

"Liv we need dry clothes and supplies. I don't know about you but I am starving we haven't eaten for a t least 24 hours and I could do with something to drink."

"But El, this is somebody's home."

"I know that Liv but we need supplies otherwise we will become ill. I'm sure the owner won't mind once we explain and I'm sure the department will re-reimburse them well."

"Okay," she sighed still not happy they were invading someone else's privacy.

Elliot kicked at the door a few times until it finally opened.

"Hello!" he shouted. "It's the police," he called just in case someone was hiding in the apartment. When they got no answer they both walked in. It was dark in the apartment Olivia tried to switch on the lights but the electricity was off. She looked towards the windows as the shutters clattered and rattled loudly, the wind and rain battering against them.

"Let's be quick and get back in the corridor," she shouted to him over the top of noise. Elliot nodded.

"You go and find clothes and some blankets I will find something to eat and drink, and a medical kit."

They split up and Olivia headed towards where she figured the bedrooms were. The first door she opened was a little girl's room. She smiled as she looked at all the teddy bears and dolls and one huge Optimus Prime Transformer in the middle of them. She closed the door and moved to the next room and found the master bedroom. She jumped as there was a loud bang outside. She moved to the window and peaked through the shutters, it looked like a war zone. Debris was getting blown everywhere, the trees were almost horizontal. But the thing that scared her the most, the waves were splashing up over the wall and onto the road just outside the building, it actually looked more like a river.

She turned around and went to the cupboards and wardrobes. She found some sweatpants that she hoped they would fit into and a couple of t-shirts and hoodys. Next she found some spare blankets. She wrapped everything together and went back to Elliot.

He was coming out the kitchen with a laundry basket full of stuff.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and glass flew across the room. Olivia screamed and dropped down behind the couch as glass shattered across the room. Elliot ducked down behind the kitchen counter as the gale force winds swept into the room.

"Olivia….. You okay," he yelled getting to his feet and looking towards the couch.

"I'm good," she shouted back standing up.

"Let's get back into the corridor," he said grabbing the basket full of stuff.

"El wait," she yelled to him as she dropped her pile of blankets and clothes. She ran towards the window and the small table that had fallen over.

"Olivia come on," he shouted over the noise as torrential rain poured through the window.

Olivia bent over and picked up the photo frames that had crashed to the floor then ran back picking up her stuff and running from the room.

"Let's go along to the other corridor," Elliot said to her. "Away from this open door," just as he said that a strong gust of wind blew through the open door making it bang open and shut.

She followed him out to the corridor the wind howled up the stairway. Elliot looked over the railing and saw the lower ground was completely flooded.

"Do you think we will be okay here?" she asked him.

"I hope so; I can't see the water rising this high."

"And if it does?"

"Let's not think about the ifs," he said. "Come on," he said walking down the other corridor.

Olivia dropped the stuff she was carrying to the floor and Elliot put the basket down next to it. She turned and stepped towards him.

"We need to get those ropes off and sort those wrists out," she said taking hold of his hands and turning them looking down at his bloody wrists.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "And then we will sort out that cut," he told pulling one of his hands from hers and gently touching the cut he could see her body trembling with the cold.

"I was so scared El," she said. "I really thought that was it when I was in that basement and the water started coming in. I could hear the wind and rain outside and nothing else," she looked him in the eyes as she talked. "I thought he had killed you…He told me he had killed you. And that he was going to leave your body outside for the sea to take you away."

He could feel her shaking as she talked.

"When I heard you calling, I thought at first I was hearing things….and when you came through the door….."

"He was just playing with us, making us suffer," he said his hand cupping her face. "But we are both okay and we are going to get out of here," he smiled at her. "Now are you going to take these ropes off for me?"

She nodded and let out a deep breath. "I'm gonna need a knife or something the knots will be to tight with them getting so wet."

Keeping hold of one hand he led her over to the basket on the floor and sat down pulling her down with him. He let go of her hand and reached into the basket and pulled out a sharp kitchen knife and handed it to her.

"I will be as careful as possible," she said as she began cutting into the rope. Elliot watched her face and smiled when her tongue peaked out from the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the knife and rope. After a lot of slow and careful work the ropes were finally off.

"Jeez El they are red raw," she said looking at the marks and were the skin had come away. He reached into the basket and handed her the medical kit. She opened it and took out some antiseptic wipes and cleaned the red area, wiping away all the dried blood.

As she cleaned up his wounds she looked up and saw Elliot watching her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he smiled. She shook her head and wrapped a bandage around his wrist.

"Not great but it will do till we get some proper medical help."

"Thank you," he smiled reaching for the kit. "Now let me sort you out."

"El…."

"Your fine, I know," he laughed. "But I'm still going to clean up that cut, now hold still," he said taking out one of the wipes. "This might sting a little," he told her as he wiped it over the cut.

"Shit," she gasped as it began to sting and she pulled her head back.

"Baby," he laughed as he lifted his other hand and held her face softly to stop her pulling back again. "It's quite deep," he said leaning forward so he could get a closer look, Olivia could feel his breath on her cheek as he talked. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. She could count on one hand the amount of times they had been this close to each other. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. "I will patch it up the best I can, but you may be left with a small scar."

"It won't be my first and I'm sure it won't be my last," she said through her chattering teeth.

"Yeah," he said looking at her sadly as his fingers went to her neck and traced over the small scar left by Gitanos knife all those years ago.

He body shivered at his touch and goose bumps appeared over her skin.

"I will be as quick as I can so you can get some dry clothes on," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded as his fingers finally moved away from her neck.

"That should do it," he said as he stuck the gauze down with a bit of tape."All patched up," he smiled.

Olivia reached to the side and handed him a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from the pile of stuff she had found. "Here, hopefully these will fit."

Elliot took them from her and stood up. He couldn't wait to get out of his cold wet clothes. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off water dripping from them. Next came his shirt which he threw on top of his shoes.

He started to undo his belt when he noticed Olivia hadn't moved. She was sat on the floor staring at him.

"Liv you should get changed as well," he said undoing his belt buckle slowly.

"Erm…yeah….. I, err, I….." she said stuttering as she stood up, her face going red as she realised Elliot had caught her watching him getting undressed. "I erm…. I don't know where to…." She said as she grabbed the dry clothes and looked up and down the corridor.

Elliot tried not to laugh at how flustered she was.

"Your gonna have to get changed here Olivia," he said as he slowly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zip down.

She swallowed hard as her eyes went to the top of his trousers as they dropped slightly on his hips, she bit her lip as her eyes roamed over him following the small trail of hair up to his belly button. His body was perfectly toned

"It's too dangerous to go anywhere else," he said a grin on his face as he watched her watching him.

"Erm yeah," she said looking him in the eyes seeing something there that she had never seen before as he looked back at her. He stepped towards her and she dropped her head slightly unable to keep eye contact with him, scared that he would see how much she wanted to just look at him

"Are you feeling shy Benson?" he chuckled and she could feel his breath blowing her hair they were that close their bodies almost touching.

She gripped tightly onto the clothes she was holding afraid she would just reach out and touch him, run her fingers over his hard chest like she had wanted to do so many times before, whenever she caught him getting changed in the locker rooms. She was able to control herself when he was married, when they were at work where someone could walk in at any minute. But here, alone and trapped in the middle of a hurricane was a totally different story. He had been acting strange around her lately. She would catch him staring or smiling at her and when she called him on it instead of getting embarrassed he would just shrug.

The day after his divorce had come through she had caught him staring at her in the office, which wasn't going un noticed by Munch who was sitting smirking as he watched Elliot watching her. She hadn't known then about his divorce being finalised when she had told him to quit staring, making Munch laugh. She thought he was pissed at her for calling him out on it as he had stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and walked around the desks towards her. As he got level with her he had stopped and bent over his mouth close to her ear and whispered.

"I'm allowed to stare Benson, you're my partner and there is nothing and no one to stop me now."

He voice had been so deep and low and his mouth so close to her, she thought she was going to come right there as he put the piece of paper down in front of her and walked away, a smirk on his face.

She had let out the breath she was holding and picked up the paper he had lay in front of her and read it, His and Kathy's final divorce papers, he was now a single man. Nothing more was ever said about the comment he made. She would catch him watching her and tell him to stop and when he did stop, she would find herself watching him.

"I've seen you getting changed before Liv," he said stepping back slightly. "So just strip and changed before we catch pneumonia."

Olivia stood routed to the spot and jumped when she felt his fingers under her chin and he lifted her head.

"I won't look I promise," he told her giving her a small smile as he stepped further back and turned around facing towards the stairs. "Just as long as you don't either," he said dropping his trouser and kicking them off.

Olivia's mouth dropped open as she stared at his bare ass.

"Shit ," she said under her breath that man was just muscle everywhere she thought to herself unable to take her eyes off him as he bent over and picked up the sweat pants she had brought out for him.

As he straightened up he looked over his shoulder at her.

"See something you like? He asked her wiggling his ass at her and she couldn't help but laugh at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Your such a dick," she laughed throwing the rolled up socks on the top of her pile of clothes at him.

""Yeah but you love me for it," he laughed as they hit him on the head.

"Just get dressed Stabler," she told him trying to ignore what he said. "And keep facing those stairs till I change."

Elliot done as she asked, fighting the urge to turn around and face her. The noise from the storm was getting louder and he looked at his watch.

"The weather forecast said the worst of the storm would hit in the next hour or so," he told her as he looked towards the stairs. "I'm just gonna take a quick look down the stairs whilst your changing to see how high the water is."

"Be careful," she told him. "And don't go down there."

I won't," he told her pulling the hoody on over the t-shirt he was wearing that was a little tight.

He walked down the corridor and looked over the railings down the stairs.

"Fuck," he cursed when he saw the water was rising up the first flight of stairs and was already five or six steps up.

"How's it looking?" Olivia yelled over the top of all banging and howling wind and rain.

"Yeah okay," he yelled back, praying the water wouldn't rise too much and not wanting to worry her. "It's risen a little more but not too much," he said spinning around without thinking and staring straight at her his mouth hanging open.

She had just dropped her bra to the floor and was stood in the corridor in only a pair of sweat pants.

"Looking real good," he repeated unable to take his eyes off her as he swallowed hard his eyes taking in her perfect breasts and toned tanned skin as his eyes moved over her body from her breasts down to her toned stomach and back up again.

Olivia just stood not moving staring back at him as he made no move to stop looking at her it was like he was in a trance. Olivia snapped herself out of it and raised her arms covering her breasts.

"Why don't you take a picture, it will last longer?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"El!" she yelled getting his attention.

"Shit!" he gasped as he suddenly realised what he was doing. "Sorry…Fuck, I'm so sorry Liv," he said spinning around again and rubbing his hand over his bright red face. He hadn't meant to stare at her like that but he just couldn't help himself, she had looked so beautiful as she just stood there.

Olivia smiled to herself glad that he was just as affected by her as she was by him. She pulled on the t-shirt and walked quietly along the corridor towards him. She could hear him mumbling to himself cursing away under his breath because of how he had acted. He jumped when she placed her hands on his hips.

"It's okay El," she told him. "Your ass had the same effect on me," she chuckled making him laugh.

"I still shouldn't have stared like that," he said not turning around. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm not," she said dropping her head lightly onto his back. "Now come on let's get something to eat and warm up, I think we are in for a long night," she said turning away from him. As soon as she did Elliot sighed missing her touch straight away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia pulled the blanket over her shoulders and looked across the corridor at Elliot. They were both sat with their backs against the wall facing each other. In between them were a couple of candles to lighten up the corridor and give off a bit of heat, plates with left over snack food on them and an empty bottle of wine. Elliot reached across and grabbed the second bottle of wine and opened it.

"We will have to remember to leave our names and number so the owner can get in touch and we can repay them for all of this," Olivia said as she leant forward and held her glass out for Elliot to refill.

"Yeah, although I doubt the money they get from us will help replace everything they may have lost in there."

Olivia nodded. "I know, I saved these though," she said as she reached over and lifted the two photos she had grabbed. It was a photo of the owners on their wedding day and another holding a little girl between them.

"That's something," he smiled."You want any more of these?" he asked her holding up the chips. She shook her head and he popped one in his mouth. "You know when I asked you out to dinner this wasn't what I had in mind," he said taking a drink of his wine and looking at her over the rim at her. "Of course you never actually answered my question."

"El we have dinner together all the time."

"I'm not an about grabbing take out on the way back to the station, Liv. I'm on about getting all dressed up, going somewhere nice…"

"Why?" she asked taking a large drink.

"What do you mean, why? I want to take you out to dinner, I want….. I want…." He sighed and looked down at his glass of wine.

"You want what El?"

Elliot took a deep breath before speaking.

"I want you to come down the steps from the cribs all dressed up for a date looking beautiful and know it's me your going out with. I want the guys in the squad room to be jealous of me when I walk out with you, like I am of your dates," he said not looking up from his glass. "I want to sit in a fancy restaurant and drink wine with you, before walking you home and….and kissing you goodnight at your door," he told her finally telling her the truth.

"El….."

"Don't say we can't," he said snapping his head up and looking at her. "Don't dare say we can't, because we are partners?"

"I wasn't going too; I was going to ask you, why now? Why now after all these months?"

"I didn't want you to think I was on the rebound." Olivia raised one eyebrow as she looked at him. "I wanted to ask you as soon as I left Kathy. Hell I wanted to ask you when I was with Kathy, but I knew it was too soon and you would have had none of it. I know how your mind works Liv and you would have been waiting for me to go back home, to try and sort it out with her. Or forcing me to call her, it's like you wanted my marriage to work more than me and Kathy did put together. But none of that wasn't going to happen," he took a drink and refilled his glass and Olivia held hers out. "I left Kathy this time. I knew things weren't right between us; we were staying together for the wrong reasons, the kids. But staying together just made the kids miserable because they could tell neither of us were happy, so I made the decision to leave. If I had come to you then and asked you out, you would have put two and two together and got five, thinking I had left Kathy for you."

Olivia went to butt in and Elliot held up his hand.

"Just let me finish," he smiled and she nodded. "I decided to wait, get our friendship and Partnership back on track as I knew we had been drifting apart. The day the divorce came through was the day I decided it was time to up things, try and move things forward a little."

Olivia smiled as she thought about all the little touches over the months which never used to happen, all the late nights in the squad room, eating take out and talking. They had talked more the last few months than they had over the last 3 years, since she left and went to Oregon.

"But when I asked you out to dinner with me before we got sent down here you never gave me an answer," he said leaning forward from the wall and shuffled closer to her moving the candles and plates. "Liv things have changed between us, it has been happening for years. My feelings over the years towards you have grown so much stronger and unless I'm totally mistaken from the way you were checking me out before, I would say yours have as well," he smirked. "So why won't you say yes to coming out to dinner with me?"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I say yes to your dinner invite and it doesn't work. That whatever we think is there isn't. And we only realise this when we are forcing some expensive food down our necks. What happens to us then?" Elliot never spoke or moved as she talked. "I can't lose you El and if I went to dinner with you that's what could happen."

"Your scared," Elliot smiled. "Olivia Benson is actually scared of something."

"I'm not scared."

"Yes you are," he said leaning forward. "And I get why you are, because if this dinner date turns into something, we may not be able to work together…..But Liv," he said before she was able to say anything. "I would be willing to give that up if it meant…." He bit his lip. "I would give up being Partners at work if it meant I got to spend time with you away from work."

"How can you say that?" she asked getting a little angry with him. "How can you say you would give up our partnership just like that? You don't even know we would work out, yet your willing to give everything up."

"Liv we would be giving up working together for something more, something that could be hundred times better."

"And what if it's not? What if we try and it doesn't work. Are you saying you could just go back to being partners…..Things would change El, we would change and no matter what you might think we could never go back to being partners if things didn't work out."

"And what if we don't try Liv? I saw the way you were looking at me earlier. You admitted to checking out my ass as much as I have been looking at yours."

"I was joking…trying to lighten things up."

"No you weren't," he smirked. "You want me as much as I want you."

"Elliot, stop," she said to him quietly. "It doesn't matter what we think we might want…"

"I want to kiss you," he said cutting her. "That's what I want right now, I want to kiss you Liv. I have wanted to kiss you for so long" He bit down on his lip as he watched her. She never raised her head choosing instead to look down into her glass of wine. He knew she wanted the same as him, and he also understood why she was worried and scared to take it further. "Liv I need to know if there is something, anything other than just a work partnership between us," he said moving closer to her. "Cause I got to tell you if what I am feeling for you is just how all work partners feel for each other then I'm really worried about Munch and Fin."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she looked up at him from under her hair that was covering her face.

"Because when you walk into the squad room, my heart begins to race, my palms get all sweaty. When we aren't at work all I can think about is you and what your doing. I find myself reaching for the phone to call you just to hear your voice. When we are at work I find it hard to concentrate when you are sat opposite me cause all I can think about is….. Is what it would be like to hold you, to touch you and to kiss you? And if Fin has those feelings for Munch then Cragen is going to be in for one hell of time from 1PP," he smiled at her as she glanced at him again and he saw her smile.

He reached out and took the glass from her and put it down next to his. His hands were shaking as he took hold of hers but he didn't care if she noticed, he wanted her to know he was just as scared as she was about what was happening.

"Tell me you don't feel at least some of that towards me," he said as he rubbed his thumb over her fingers.

"I can't," she whispered. "Because I feel everything you do."

Elliot let out a shaky breath at her admission.

"So let's make a deal," he said to her and she finally lifted her head and looked at him her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "We give each other tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever happens tonight, here in this corridor stays in this corridor. Just like what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. If one of us decides it's not what they want, we forget it ever happened and we just carry on being Benson and Stabler, the best crime fighting duo in the city of New York," he chuckled making her laugh as well.

"One night?" she whispered.

"One night. We leave here tomorrow as though nothing happened and give ourselves time to think about what has been said and done. We go back to work and carry on as normal. Then next Friday at 8am if we decide we want to take it further, we will meet outside Cragen's office and go in together to tell him. And let him decide the best way to handle it. If we aren't both there then we never mention it again."

"Do you think we could really do that, never mention it again? Never let it get in the way of our Partnership."

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know, but what I do know is we can't ignore it anymore. We need to know Liv one way or another, because this not knowing is killing me."

"One night."

"One night," he copied.

Olivia nodded her head slowly and looked at him brushing her hair behind her ear."Okay," she smiled.

"Okay?" He asked her. "As in okay to what I just said? We give it one night."

Olivia nodded and Elliot smiled.

"So you gonna kiss me now or what," she smirked sounding a lot braver than she actually felt.

Elliot chuckled and moved even closer to her.

"You always going to be this bossy?" he asked lifting his and gently cupping her cheek moving his head closer to hers as his fingers moved through her hair sending goose bumps across her skin as his lips brushed against hers ever so slightly. "Remember no regrets," he breathed against her lips before his lips covered hers for the first time and they pressed together softly.

Olivia closed her eyes as their lips touched and her stomach flipped as he deepened it parting her lips with his and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip as she done the same and their tongues touched sending shocks of electricity through their bodies. The way he was kissing her was like nothing she had ever imagined; he was soft and gentle yet full of passion and urgency.

They finally separated both panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jesus Chris," he sighed as they rested their foreheads together. "That was….just…..Jesus," he said unable to think straight as they both stood resting against each other as the storm raged outside.

"El."

"Yeah."

"I really want to kiss you again," she smiled wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him to her again and kissing him before he could answer. They both moved so they were now kneeling enabling their bodies to move closer and Elliot slipped his hands over her ass cheeks making her moan into his mouth as he squeezed them gently.

They both jumped apart as there was a loud crash from outside amongst the already deafening wind and rain.

"What the hell?" said Elliot as they both looked around. He stood up and helped Olivia to her feet.

"It sounded like something hitting the building," she said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her down the corridor towards the other end of the building and the apartment they had already broken into for clothes and food.

As they passed the stairs they both looked over the barrier.

"Christ, El," said Olivia as they looked down at the deep water below.

"It will be coming up from the sea," he told her. "Once the storm calms down it should subside quite a bit," she nodded as he pulled her hand away from the stairs and towards the apartment they had already entered.

"What we doing?"

"Having a look outside," he told her as they got close to the apartment and the cold wind hit them. "No use damaging anyone else's apartment," he said as they entered through the broken door.

Some of the wood and shutters used to try and protect the apartment were hanging from the windows banging about. Elliot let go of Olivia's hand and walked over to the windows shielding his eyes as he looked down onto the street.

"Fuck me," he said as he looked at the rising water outside, all kinds of debris floating around in it. He looked towards the side of the building they had been staying in. "Well I guess that answers that question," he yelled to Olivia who was walking towards him. He stepped back and let her look through the window.

"Oh my god," she gasped when she saw the small car that was on its roof crashed into the building, only half of it could be seen as the front half was inside someone's apartment. "Do you think the building is safe?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "But we are safer in here that we are out there that's for sure," he said wrapping his arm around her waist as they watched the raging waves and the storm outside.

"Can you see if anyone is out there?" she asked him as they both looked out into the darkness.

"I don't think so. Hopefully everyone evacuated like they were supposed to. They would be crazy to actually stay here if they didn't have to." Elliot looked around the apartment and pulled her away from the window. "Because of the damage done to the building on the other side I think we should stay over this side."

Olivia looked around the apartment.

"We could maybe hide out in the master bathroom," she said to him. "No windows in there."

Elliot nodded. "You go in there I will go and get the blankets and stuff," he smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her softly. "I could get used to this," he grinned as he walked quickly out the room.

"Me too," she said after him but he never heard her over the noise.

She moved quickly into the bedroom, the shutters were rattling loudly but for now they were still attached and doing their job. She quickly looked around the bathroom and found some wipes in the cabinet. She closed the door and locked it.

"Not perfect," she said to herself as she quickly pulled her clothes off and began to clean herself. They may be stuck in a hurricane but if this was going to be her only night with Elliot she didn't want to be stinking of flood water. She heard and saw the door handle rattle.

"Liv!" yelled Elliot. "You okay?"

"Yeah just give me a sec," she told him quickly getting dressed again before opening the door. Elliot looked at her a little confused as he stepped in his arms loaded with blankets and another bottle of wine. He watched Olivia pick up the wipes she had used and put them in the small bin. "I just needed to clean up," she told him as he closed the door and locked it.

Elliot just smiled and held up the bottle of wine. "Got us another bottle," he grinned.

"So I see," she said as he stepped towards her and placed the bottle by the sink. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to get me drunk Detective Stabler."

"I would never do that Olivia," he said as he pulled her to him. One hand on her hip they other around the back of her head. "I want us both to be able to remember everything about tonight." He looked across at the large double bath. "Do you think the water will be hot?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she hadn't even thought about checking the water before using the wipes to clean herself. Elliot kissed her softly sending shivers through her body as how easy all this touching and kissing had become in just a few moment. "Let's check," he said pulling away and turning on the tap at the sink. The water gurgled and spluttered but wouldn't run properly. "Guess that answers that question," he chuckled.

"Yeah," she said suddenly feeling nervous at what may happen tonight. As if reading her thoughts he moved even closer to her and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"You still okay with this? With what we agreed on?"

She nodded. "Just a little nervous," she admitted.

"Just a little," he smiled. "My legs are shaking so much I'm surprised they are even holding me up and my heart is almost beating out of my chest." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her hugging her close to him.

She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and just let him hold her.

"The amount of times I have wanted to do this," he said kissing the top of her head. "To just hold you after a shit case, or when we had been arguing and I was never able to because I knew if I held you once I would need more and I wasn't able to at the time."

"Yeah," she mumbled as she gripped him tighter, the warmth of his body and the feel of his arms around her making her relax."I always wanted you to do this as well. I would hate it when we would have a bad case and you would leave me to go home to Kathy."

"Liv since that incident with Gitano I never went home to find comfort in Kathy. When I went home it was to be with my kids."

"So what about the night Eli was conceived?" as soon as the words left her mouth she felt him tense up but he never released his hold on her.

"I made a mistake," he told her. "I went there to see my kids and …..And I just needed ….more. I knew it was a mistake even when we were….." he stopped and took a deep breath. "As I was leaving Kathy's door to her room was open, I stopped to say thank you for letting me come over and she asked me to stay. Don't get me wrong I love Eli and despite the slight doubt…." He shook his head as if to clear it. "I shouldn't have stayed that night, I should have gone to the woman I really needed to be with, the one who would have understood how I was feeling, but like I said earlier, the timing would have been wrong. This right now is the right time."

She lifted her head and looked up at him. "You said you loved Eli despite the slight doubt….. What did you mean?"

"Should have known you would have picked up on that."

"So what did you mean?"

"I slept with Kathy that one time. Next thing I know she has asked me to come home to try and make a go of it. But I had moved on and it wasn't what I wanted any more. I knew what I wanted and it wasn't my wife," he smiled at her brushing her hair behind her ear. "I was going to tell her this but she dropped the bombshell she was pregnant and I needed to come home, and I just done it. I put to one side what I wanted and how I felt and just went home to look after her. Just like I done all those years ago with Maureen. I even questioned her on if she had been with anyone else just before he was born, she never actually answered the question but she had but the baby was mine. I just took her word for it."

"But you still have doubts?" she asked not believing what she was hearing.

Elliot shrugged a little. "All the older kids have blue eyes," he said looking a little sad. "When Eli was born his were, but now they are closer to green, and it just makes me wonder, you know?"

Olivia lifted up slightly and kissed him softly.

"No matter what you are that gorgeous, little boy's daddy," she smiled up at him. "And honestly I think you are. After everything that has happened between you and Kathy and the divorce she has never given you any reason to doubt that. If Eli wasn't yours don't you think she would have fought a bit harder on the joint custody."

Elliot nodded. "I know your right it's just always been there at the back of my mind."

"If it worries you that much why have you never asked for a DNA test?"

"Because I love him, and it would tear me and the other kids apart if we found out he wasn't mine."

"So just forget about it, that beautiful little boy is yours, you are his daddy."

"Thank you," he smiled at her. "I should have talked to you about this before now."

"Yeah you should. Now, are we going to get settled for the night or not?" she asked him. "Because if we stand here any longer I will fall asleep standing up."

Elliot looked around the bathroom and at the double size bath tub. "Well I reckon that huge tub would be the best place to make up a bed. It's big enough for us both and it's better than sleeping on the floor. I will go and get some more blankets to lay on the bottom to make it a bit more comfy," he told her. "I won't be long," he said before kissing the tip of her nose and leaving the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That should do it," he said as he lay the last blanket into the bath and Olivia lit the last of the candles he had brought in with him giving a warm glow to the bathroom and a bit of heat.

They both stood looking at each other neither knowing what to do next.

"Why don't you get settled and I will just go and have another check out the windows and down the stairs, just make sure we are okay?" he suggested.

"Okay," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I won't be long," he said as he walked out the door and cold gust of wind swooped in making the candles flicker.

" _Jesus, get a grip Benson_ ," she thought to herself as tried to stop her body from shaking with nerves. " _It's just Elliot, your Partner….Your once married Partner…..Your now single Partner who has admitted to wanting you…..Fuuuck,"_ she rubbed her hands over her face and looked around the bathroom and to the bed he had made in the tub. _"Just relax…..Just calm the fuck down and breath,"_ she thought back to the kisses they had shared and how gentle he was with her, not rushing her or pushing her, letting her go at her own pace, which is exactly what he was doing now. He hadn't left the room to check over things it was so she could calm down and not feel pressured to getting into the bed with him stood there.

She sat on the toilet and pulled off the socks she was wearing and unzipped the hoody and dropped them to the floor. Leaving her sweat bottoms and t-shirt on as she was naked underneath she climbed into the tub and under the top blanket resting against the back of the bath.

" _Just relax and if things happen then let them,"_ she thought closing her eyes and resting her head back.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door open and Elliot walked in.

"Everything okay?" she asked him as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I think we may be over the worst of it. The water has risen a little more but not too much, and the wind seems to have eased."

"That's good."

Elliot nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, this is actually quite comfy," she told him as she shuffled across making room for him. He kicked off his boots and socks, before pulling off his hoody and t-shirt together.

Olivia bit down on her lip as she looked at him, the candlelight making his skin glow.

"Is this okay?" he asked her as he stood by the side of the tub in just sweatpants which hung low on his hips.

"Erm yeah," she said her voice a little croaky and she pulled back the blanket inviting him in. She never took her eyes off him as he climbed in and lay down beside her. "Good job this bath is so big," she said as they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," he said smirking. "Otherwise we would have been laying on top of each other."

Olivia turned her head and saw him smirking before elbowing him in the ribs making him laugh. He turned on his side to face her and she copied him so they were lying with only a small space between them.

Olivia reached up to him and slowly ran a single finger down his cheek and over his lips as his eyes stayed locked on her face. He felt his heart rate begin to rise as her single finger moved down over his chin and neck, then down his chest to his stomach, stopping at the top of the sweatpants, her head dropped as she followed the trail she was making.

"Your so beautiful," she whispered not looking at him."I just wanted to tell you that in case, well in case one of us doesn't turn up next week, and I don't get the chance to say it again." Elliot felt his heart drop at her words praying this wasn't her way of telling him she wouldn't be there.

"Well if it's confession time," he said putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head so he could see her face, "then there is something I need to say to you," he took a deep breath and said a silent prayer before he spoke again.

"I…I love you Olivia Benson."

Olivia eyes sprung wide open at his words. "E…..El…."

He covered her lips with his finger to silence her. "Don't say anything," he smiled. "I just needed you to know. I don't expect you to say it back. I just needed you to know how I feel about you and no matter what happens I will still love you, just like I have for all these years."

Olivia felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she tried to figure out what to say. When no words came to her she moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled him to her kissing him hard, her tongue invading his mouth searching for his as the kiss deepened.

Elliot slid his hand down her side to her hip and pulled her to him their lower halves pressing together as they both got lost in the kiss.

He felt her body shudder as his fingers brushed the bare skin just above the top of her sweatpants as she dragged her nails lightly down his back moaning into his mouth as his fingers slid lightly up his side and round to her back under her t-shirt.

They pulled each other closer and she raised her leg over his hip feeling his erection pushing against hot centre through their clothing.

"Shit," Elliot groaned as his mouth made its way down to her neck kissing and sucking gently on her skin as she ran her fingers through his short hair, dropping her head back giving him better access as their lower bodies began to move together as he pushed his painfully hard cock against her and she grinded her hips against him.

"Fuck, Liv," he panted knowing if it wasn't for their clothes he would be buried deep inside. "Your….. too many clothes," he grunted grabbing hold of the bottom of her t-shirt and pulling in up. She lifted her arms allowing him to pull it fully off her.

He stopped moving his hips against her and raised himself up on one arm looking down at her as she lay beside him topless. He pushed her gently rolling her onto her back, his eyes roaming over her body.

He ran a single finger down from her neck between her breasts then around one nipple and across to the other, as Olivia ran her nails down the back of his head and neck.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he said as he leant forward and kissed her neck before using his tongue to trace the route his finger had just taken moments before, avoiding the first nipple before moving across to the other one.

"Christ El," she said frustration in her voice as he avoided her hard, sensitive nipples making him smile slightly, before he flicked his tongue over the swollen bud before capturing it between his lips and sucking it gently into his mouth, as his hand moved to the other and he gently rolled it between his finger and thumb.

Olivia arched her back pushing her breast up to his mouth as she moaned in pleasure holding his head tightly to her breast.

Elliot moved his leg draping it over her leg his now rock hard cock pressing against her thigh. As she felt his erection she raised her leg rubbing her thigh against him and he rocked gently against her as he continued to bite and suck on her nipple.

Olivia could feel her juices gathering between her legs and she was sure she was going to come just from the attention he was giving her breasts. Just as she was thinking that he released her nipple and kissed his way back up to her mouth kissing her hard as their tongues fought each other.

His hand moved quickly down her stomach to the top of her sweatpants, he pushed his fingers inside the waistband and stopped pulling his mouth from hers gasping for breath as he looked down at her.

"Liv..we….we can stop right now if you…..if you want to," he told her staring into her deep brown eyes. Without a word she slipped her hand inside her sweats and placed it on top of Elliot's. Elliot glanced down quickly then back up to her face as he waited for her to pull his hand away. He was just about to tell her it was okay when instead of pulling his hand away she slowly moved his hand down towards her pussy her fingers laced with his.

They both closed their eyes in pleasure as their fingers slipped into her hot wet folds.

"Does it feel like I want you to stop?" she asked him biting down on her lip as he moved his finger through her wetness coating it in her juices.

"Your soaked baby," he breathed and Olivia just nodded as his finger slipped lower and he pressed against her opening but didn't penetrate her. "So wet," he whispered as his mouth covered hers and his finger slipped inside her velvet opening.

"F….Uck," she gasped against his mouth, as he twisted and moved his finger inside her before pulling it out and sliding it back through her folds and using two fingers he massaged her clit before slipping them back inside her as deep as he could, her soft walls hot and pulsing against his fingers as she thrust up to meet every stroke of his fingers.

Elliot's cock twitched and throbbed inside his sweats. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside her, but if this was to be his only night with her he wanted it to last and he wanted to make her come over and over as his fingers rubbed her clit a little harder, before he thrust three fingers inside her, stretching her as his fingers rubbed against the front wall of her pussy.

"Come on baby," he panted as he withdrew his fingers again and used her juices to rub her clit a little harder. "Don't hold back…..come for me," he said before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking hard as he thrust his fingers back inside her and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She was unable to hold back anymore as she tensed up and her orgasm finally ripped through her body making her convulse and shake.

"Kiss me!" she gasped pulling his head from her nipple. His mouth crashed against hers kissing her hard as her pussy pulsed around his fingers and her thighs squeezed together as she rode out her intense orgasm.

Her body finally began to relax and Elliot stopped moving his fingers as her body flopped beside him and she struggled to breath, her eyes closed as she tried to get her body to relax.

Elliot removed his fingers slowly from her and she hissed quietly. She opened her eyes in time to see him raise his hand and slowly suck each finger that had been buried deep inside her into his mouth as he licked her juices from them moaning in pleasure.

"You taste amazing," he said as he leant forward and kissed her softly letting her taste herself. "In fact," he said breaking from the kiss. "I think I need to taste more of you."

"El…..oh god," she said as he straddled her and slowly began to pull her sweats down. "El you….. You don't need to," she told him as her began to race wildly in her chest and she lifted her ass up so he was able to pull them right down without putting up a fight.

"Yes I do need to," his voice croaked out as he looked down at her lying totally naked in front of him. "I need to fulfil as many of my fantasies as I can tonight," he told her as he licked his lips and ran his fingers from her stomach down and over her shaved pussy. "You need to sit up," he said looking behind him and realising he didn't have enough room.

Without a word she pushed herself up and towards the back of the bath as Elliot sat on his knees and watched her.

"If there is a possibility of only getting one night with you, then I'm making sure it is one I will never forget," he said as he took hold of one of her legs and lifted it over the edge of the bath opening her up to him. "So beautiful," he mumbled as he leant forward and licked the full length of her glistening folds, moaning in pleasure as her juices coated his tongue. "Amazing," he said before licking her again.

She jumped as he took her sensitive clit into his mouth and gently suckled on it before releasing it and licking her folds, probing her entrance with his tongue. Olivia dropped her head back against the bath and let out the breath she was holding as she stared up at the ceiling and tried not to come again so quickly as he took turns between lapping at her folds and clit and penetrating her as deep as he could with his tongue.

She reached down and grabbed his short hair holding him to her as she bucked up grinding her pussy into his face. She forced her head up and looked down her body towards him. As if sensing her watching him he lifted his eyes slightly as his tongue carried on assaulting her sweet pussy and looked at her.

The sight, feel and noises coming from Elliot as he fucked her with his mouth was too much for her. She had always known he would be good in bed from the way he was at work and the way he held himself, but god if she had known how good he was with his mouth, she would never have waited this long.

Elliot couldn't get enough of her, her taste the feel of her, Christ he was going to come without her even touching him. He had never been so turned on from going down on someone. Everything about her turned him on he thought as he drove his tongue deep inside her and she gripped his hair harder as she pulled him to her.

He felt her body begin to shake and her legs tremble as he sucked her clit into his mouth before flicking his tongue roughly over it again and again.

"Fuck…..me," she grunted as she came, he body convulsing below him as her thighs gripped his head making it unable for him to move, not that he minded he felt like he was in heaven as her juices flowed from her.

"El…Please, no more," she begged as she released his head from her grip. "I can't…. I can't take anymore," she panted. Elliot smiled against her and kissed the top of her pussy once more before lifting his head and looking up at her. Her face was flushed and she looked totally relaxed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You kept that quiet, Stabler," she grinned as he moved back up the bath beside her.

"What quiet?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

"How talented your mouth is," she chuckled. "I figured it was only good for interrogating perps."

"Yeah well, there is a lot you don't know about me Benson," he grinned. She turned her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"So show me," she said quietly moving her hand down his side and round to the front of his sweats cupping him.

Elliot closed his eyes praying he wouldn't embarrass himself by coming just from her touch. He tried to control his breathing as she moved her hand and slipped it inside his sweats and took hold of him.

She gulped when she felt the size of his rock hard cock in her hand.

"At least I know why you are so friggin cocky now," she smirked as she stroked the full length of him and ran her thumb over his tip sliding it easily through the pre cum that was gathered there. "Strip," she ordered him. "Your far too over dressed for my liking."

Elliot stood up in the bottom of the bath facing her.

"Like I said, so bossy," he grinned as he pushed his sweats down over his hips and let them drop to the floor. Olivia's mouth dropped open slightly as he stood in front of her totally naked.

"I still can't believe we are doing this," she said looking over his body as she ran a hand down over her breasts. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw his cock twitching as he watched her.

"It was going to happen at some point," he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. "So why not here and now, when we are away from the city, work and anything and anyone else that could disturb us."

"Aren't you just a little freaked out?" she asked him as he parted her legs. "With what we have done and what we are about to do? We are in the middle of a hurricane and taking shelter in an apartment we have broken into and about to have sex in a stranger's bath."

"No," he replied as he took hold of himself and began to stroke his cock moving towards her. "Why would I be freaked out? When I'm about to make love to my gorgeous and sexy as hell partner, that I have been fantasising about for years."

"El…"

She never finished what she was going to say as he leant forward and kissed her.

"Stop thinking Benson," he told her as he pushed her legs wide apart and dropped between them. She felt his cock pushing against her entrance as he kissed her again. "No regrets," he said against her lips as he pushed the tip of his cock inside her.

"Shit!" she gasped as he entered her stretching her. "Go slow," she told him as she dug her nails into his shoulder. "It's been a while."

"For me as well baby," he breathed against her neck as he slid further in. He tried not to think about how warm, wet and tight she was around his cock as he eased into her, afraid he would come before he was buried deep inside her. "Just relax," he breathed against her neck as he felt her inner walls gripping him. "I won't hurt you, but you got to relax," He told her as she clenched around him hard. He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. "Open your eyes," he whispered. Slowly her eyelids opened and she looked up at him biting down on her lower lip. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her worried she had changed her mind and that's why she was tensing up.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"So just relax," he said kissing her forehead. "Let me love you…..Let me make love to you for at least one night," he said in a soothing deep voice.

She let out a shaky breath and Elliot felt her body relax and her inner walls released their grip on him and he eased into her.

"No regrets," she said before pulling his head to her and kissing him as he withdrew slowly and pushed back into her as they carried on kissing never breaking as he thrust deeply into her warm wetness, filling her completely. She lifted her leg and hooked it over the edge of the bath allowing him to push harder into her as he thrust faster and deeper, the sound of skin on skin, and heavy breathing filling the bathroom.

"Liv….. I…I…" he mumbled against her mouth.

"It's okay, just…..Just let go," she gasped. "I'm….right, with …..you," she panted shutting her eyes and dropping her head back as she thrust her hips up to meet him.

Elliot gripped the edge of the bath tub behind her head.

"Open your eyes," he grunted.

Olivia forced her eyes open and stared straight into his feeling the burn low in her stomach as her orgasm begin to build.

"Feels so good," he panted. "You…..You feel so good," he dropped his forehead to hers keeping his eyes open and fixed on hers looking deep inside. "Come for me."

"No you….First," she said and Elliot saw a slight smirk.

"Always fucking bossy," he said as he sped up feeling his blood rushing through his body, his balls tightened and his cock throbbed as he thrust into her a final time and came deep inside, his hot seed coating her wall and filling her. "Don't close your eyes," he gasped as her eyelids fluttered. "Keep them open when you come."

Olivia clenched her inner walls tight around his throbbing cock as she felt his warm fluid fill her and the feel of him releasing inside her took her over the edge as she came again, her nails digging into his back as her body tensed up before shaking uncontrollably.

Their eyes never left each other after all the years of sexual tension, need, want and love was finally released as the storm outside finally started to calm.

Elliot brushed strands of damp hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"You okay?" he asked her his breath raspy and shaky.

"Yeah," she smiled cupping his cheek and lifting her head kissing his lips softly. "You?"

"I'm good," he told her closing his eyes as he felt her inner walls twitch around his still sensitive cock. "Do you want me to move?"

"No, not just yet, I'm not ready …Just don't move."

"Okay," he whispered laying his head on her shoulder and into her neck as she ran her fingers gently over his back tickling his skin. He kissed her neck softly feeling her pulse against his lips. "Just tell me to move when you become uncomfortable."

"I will," she said sleepily as the events of the last couple of days caught up with her. She reached down next to them and pulled the blanket there over them and they both closed their eyes as their breathing calmed down and they both relaxed.

"I lied Liv," he said against her neck. "I will never be able to forget this happened, I won't be able to go back to how it was, I just can't, not now that we have…..I just can't," he told her as he fell asleep in her arms.

Olivia let the tears roll down her cheeks as she listened to his words and felt his breathing calming down as he fell asleep, knowing they had just changed everything and that things would never be the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later.

Elliot sat at his desk and looked at his watch it was 07.50. He had been sat at his desk now for over two hours.

He hadn't seen Olivia since they got back a week ago. They had woken up in the bath a few hours after making love. They had somehow moved as they had slept and Olivia had been in his arms when they had woke.

It was quiet outside letting them know the storm had passed. Quietly and without speaking much they had climbed from the bath and got dressed.

He had asked her if she was okay and she had said she was, but she hardly looked at him and he hadn't known what to say to her. Scared as to what might happen.

They had left the apartment and walked into the bright sunshine leaving a note to the family whose apartment they had occupied.

Wading through water in silence they finally found the rescue services and were taken from the flooded area. They were checked out at the hospital and their wounds were treated. They spoke but neither of them mentioned what had happened. The only thing Olivia had said on the matter was that she needed time to think.

After their flight back to New York Elliot had dropped her at her apartment and that was the last he had seen her. Cragen had told them to take a week to recover. He didn't want to push her and have her running from him again. So he had text her saying he would give her space.

He looked down at the envelope addressed to Captain Cragen. No matter what happened in the next few minutes he wouldn't be able to carry on working here. If she turned up he would probably need to leave and if she didn't turn up he wouldn't be able to work with her. Not after what happened. He was in love with her and the thought of never being with her again bit working side by side was too much for him. When he agreed to one night he thought he could handle it, but after touching, tasting and being inside her, he knew he couldn't. He wanted more, he wanted her.

He heard Munch and Fin come in the room but his eyes stayed fixed on the envelope.

"Hey El your keen, being in this early on your first day back. You miss us?" asked Munch.

Elliot didn't answer as he looked at his watch then over to the door, then back down at the envelope and across to Cragen's office. His Captain had gone in there about half an hour ago.

"Elliot you hear me?" asked Munch.

Elliot looked at him and nodded but never spoke. He felt sick. The fact she hadn't been in touch with him at all since the night of the storm scared him.

"Stabler, you sure your okay?" asked Fin. "You look like your going to throw up."

"I'm fine," he said his voice flat showing no emotion. Fin looked at Munch who just shrugged and they both sat down at their desks staring at Elliot.

"You heard from Benson, since your little vacation to the sunshine state?" asked Munch.

Elliot shook his head looking at his watch again. 07.56. He pushed his chair back and stood up letting out a deep breath and placed his hands on his desk looking down at the white envelope, he felt like he was going throw up. His body was shaking. He knew he shouldn't have told her he couldn't forget that night or that he loved her, he had put too much pressure on her. But he had to tell her the truth.

He took his suit jacket from the back of his chair and pulled it on, his eyes fixed on the door praying Olivia would walk in. He reached down and picked up the envelope from his desk his hands were shaking.

Munch and Fin watched as he turned around and walked towards Cragen's office stopping by the door. He looked back at his watch 07.58. He looked down at the envelope in his hand and closed his eyes.

Munch looked from Elliot to Fin. "What the hell is going on?"

Fin shrugged. "Not a clue," he said as they both looked back to Elliot who hadn't moved.

Elliot let out a deep breath as he looked at his watch again and watched as the big hand hit twelve. 08.00…..Deadline. His head dropped forward and he closed his eyes, holding back the tears gathering there. He was about to reach up and knock when he felt slender fingers entwine with his. He jumped and his eyes shot open as he turned his head to the side and saw Olivia's smiling face looking at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I will never be able to forget that night either," she told him. "And I don't want to. I want more nights that I will never be able to forget, and I want them with you. I want to walk down those stairs and go on dates with you. I want to be the one you come home to after a bad day."

Elliot just stood there staring at her.

She reached down and took the envelope from him. "Transfer papers?" she asked him and he nodded. "Let's see what happens first," she told him putting the envelope in her pocket.

"Liv?" he finally spoke his voice breaking as he looked at her. "Does this mean?"

Olivia turned slightly to face him and cupped his cheek pulling him to her and kissing his lips softly as Munch and Fin looked on open mouthed as the two partners kissed right in front of them.

"I love you to Stabler," she smiled as she reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Cragen. Without a word Olivia pushed the door open and walked in keeping a hold of Elliot's hand, pulling him in after her.

Cragen looked at them then at their joined hands as they stood in front of him and he noticed the goofy smile on Elliot's face after Olivia's confession.

"We need to have a chat," said Olivia smiling at him before looking at Elliot. "Something happened in Florida that you should know about."

"Yeah," Elliot smiled back. "Things have kind of changed."

"Oh boy," said Cragen, but unable to hide his smile as he looked at his two Detectives. "Well I guess you two best take a seat," he told them as he walked behind them and closed the door grinning as he watched Munch laughing as Fin handed him some money. He turned back and looked at Elliot and Olivia as they sat down their hands still joined.

"This is going to cause one hell of a shit storm with IAB and 1PP," he told them as he sat behind his desk.

Elliot shrugged. "We can handle it," he smiled.

"Yeah," agreed Olivia. "Together we can handle it."

The End


End file.
